Woodstock Massacre
Abstract New Pacific Order and associated allies inside and outside The Continuum declare war on Green Protection Agency after months of perceived insults by GPA, culminating in GPA's brief acceptance as a probationary member of Lord Swampy, who having attempted to coup noWedge, was a noted member of Valhalla's and NPO's ZI lists. Some claim the war is an example of NPO Imperialism. Potential Names Suggestions are rampant, though no name has taken hold as common yet. There is currently a poll on the CN forums that is intended to name the war for the purposes of the wiki. View/vote in poll. GPA Neutrality Violations This section needs work, including source material. *Supposedly ignoring an "insulting" IRC for Bilrow *Valid editing a post by Dilber *GPA officials lying about punishing Valid *Valid laughing about not being punished *Valid lying about Dilber swearing *Valid becoming Leader *LSF fiasco - Threatening people who had left LSF long before anything happened, threatening SPQR and TOOL if they didn't give up people who were full members of either alliances but had left LSF within a few months of the problems with LSF and the GPA *Valid deleting but being let back in under his new nation *Valid's new nation being given admin access of the forums *Valid being kept a secret from everyone including their own people *Allowing a member who threatened leadership and insulted the alliance to rejoin the GPA *Possibly harboring a spy as an official *Offering protection to Lord Swampy International Response In support of The Continuum *MCXA statement of support *SPQR statement of support *GGA statement of support *Sparta statement of support *TORN statement of support *Invicat statement of support Withdrawals from DoN The following alliances cancelled their signatures on GPA's Declaration of Neutrality during the war: *MCXA statement of withdrawal *Browncoats statement of withdrawal *ArGo statement of withdrawal *Invicta statement of withdrawal Other *FAN announcement of "we told you so" Timeline Feb 12/13: *The following alliances declare war on GPA in a massive update blitz: Valhalla Valhalla DoW (Feb 12, 11:39 pm), TOP TOP DoW (Feb 12, 11:42 pm), TPF TPF DoW (Feb 12, 11:47 pm), FOKFOK DoW (Feb 12, 11:49 pm), NPONPO DoW (Feb 12, 11:49 pm), IRON IRON DoW (Feb 13, 00:05 am), NATO NATO DoW (Feb 13, 00:05 am), 64Digits64Digits DoW (Feb 13, 1:41 am), Umbrella Umbrella DoW (Feb 13, 2:15 am). *Server congestion due to the massive number of people involved in the blitz causes the CN server go offline for somewhere between 5 and 15 minutes. It is believed that this is the first time this has happened since Great War III. *An unknown party posts large amounts of pornography on both the CN and GPA forums, which were taken down for the next few hours. *GPA responds to the war by posting an open letter to their attackers GPA Letter (Feb 13, 1:54 am). A few hours later, a GPA member opened another topic jokingly offering ridiculous terms for surrender to attacking alliancesGPA member posts satirical terms of surrender (Feb 13, 4:58 am). *Viridian Entente announces it will engage in espionage activities targeting GPA nations and help bankroll the Continuum coalition war effort, but will not engage in conventional fighting at the current time.VE declaration of military support (Feb 13, 1:45 pm) Feb 14: *Green team senator (DAC)Syzygy announces that he will sanction any GPA nations which launch rogue nuclear attacks, but will not honor any other requests to sanction GPA nations. GPA president ShasO Tau Montyr endorses the message saying that "The GPA at this time has a non-first strike policy. Anyone who does is a rogue, and will be sanctioned by the green team senate." (DAC)Syzygy announces senate sanction policy (Feb 14, 10:12 am)ShasO Tau Montry endorses the policy. *[[Micro-alliance] LION announces it will provide amnesty to GPA nations which switch their affiliation to LION, and at the same time "greenlights" attacks by its nations on GPA. LION greenlights attacks, accepts refugees (Feb 14, 1:51 pm) References All dates in CyberNations Time.